leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kindred/@comment-26992196-20150916184535
Hi, everybody is talking about how good or bad is this champion based only in single ability or speculations, but nobody is making a full review of the entire champion, in my opinion Kindred is a pure jungle champion (with some utility abilities, not really a support), but lets analyse him based on Ritos's spotlight: _______________________________________________________________________ "Passive: Mark of the Kindred; Lamb marks an enemy champion - anywhere on the map - for death. After a delay, the mark activates - if Kindred kills them, or assists in their death, they gain a permanent stackable bonus to their basic attacks. In addition to Lamb choosing an enemy champion for the Mark of the Kindred, Wolf automatically hungers for large enemy jungle monsters from time to time. '''ALL CHAMPIONS' can see targets that are marked for death." '' '-This is a utility ability, can be use it on the enemy jungler to know always where he is, so you can counter his ganks. As main jungler I think this is pure gold.' _______________________________________________________________________ "Q: Dance of Arrows; Kindred dashes in a target direction before firing at up to three nearby enemies." '-This is a gap closer or escape ability with a AOE damage potential, so is good for clear jungle camps and ganks. Not sure if you can jump through walls but I hope he can.' _______________________________________________________________________ "W: Wolf's Frenzy; Passive: Kindred builds stacks of Hunter’s Vigor as they move around. Once fully stacked, Kindred’s next basic attack steals a flat amount of health.'' Active: Wolf temporarily splits from Lamb, creating a large spirit zone around him and attacking whoever Lamb attacks, or his closest enemy. Lamb can cast Dance of Arrows with a greatly reduced cooldown while inside Wolf's Frenzy."'' '-The passive looks good for have sustain in jungle, and the burst damage is good for have more clear power.' _______________________________________________________________________ "E: Mounting Dread; Kindred initially slows a targeted enemy. If they’re then able to attack their crippled target three times in quick succession, the target suffers a burst of percent max health damage." '-Your only CC so far, have great synergy with ''BORK for those annoying Juggertanks.' _______________________________________________________________________ ''"R: Lamb's Respite; Kindred creates a large but temporary zone beneath itself or a targeted ally. While active, Lamb's Respite prevents ALL (including enemies) units within its boundaries from dropping below critical levels of health. Finally, Lamb's Respite applies a flat heal to ALL''' '''(including enemies) champions still inside as it ends." '-This :sigh: ...Well is a really situational ability, actually it's doesn't looks useful in teamfights as Fiora's ultimate (for example), and as it can overpower you allies, it can overpower enemies. Have synergy with champios like Tryndamere or Aatrox, that have their power spike when they are with low health, with Karthus or Katarina ultimates that let you doing the finish blow on low health champions, etc. In my opinion this can be useful for 1vs1 trades in jungle, when you build Kindred with lifesteal items, once again is a situational and risky abillity, you need to know when and how use it. ' _______________________________________________________________________ Overall, I like the champion's mechanics, that R really make him looks like a risky choice in Ranked, but still look perfect for jungle.